ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hathor Conquest
Hathor Conquest is an episode of Noah 10. Episode The gang are fighting a Techadon. Noah is Upchuck. "Seriously, how many Techadons are gonna attack us!?" Noah yelled. "No clue!" Jack responded. Erika shot the Techadon's head. The Techadon retaliated by shooting Erika with a finger blast. Jack absorbs the ground and punched the Techadon into a wall. Jack went to punch him again, but the Techadon grabbed him by the arm and slammed him into the wall. "My turn!" Said Noah. Noah whipped the Techadon with his tongues. The Techadon grabbed the tongues and threw him into the wall with Jack. "Jack! Erika! Formation 47, go!" Noah yelled. Erika ran to the Techadon like she was gonna attack, but the Techadon tried to punch her, but she ducked and made a mana platform above the Techadon's fist. Jack did a flip and landed on the platform and kicked the Techadon in the head. Finally, Noah jumped onto Jack's arms and spit an energy ball at the Techadon and blew its head off! They jumped off of each other and Noah changed back. "Awesome." The trio said. Suddenly Paradox teleported in. "Oh, but this is far from awesome, children." Said Paradox. "Professor Paradox?" The trio said. "Yes. I've come to inform you about Gizmo's location." Said Paradox. "He's conquered a whole solar system while you three stayed here." "Where is he?" Asked Noah. "Hathor. Home planet of the Splixons." "Ditto's species." Erika muttered. Paradox teleported away. The trio flew on Ship to Hathor. There were farmers, painters, and children everywhere. "Splixsons are one of the most peaceful species in the galaxy, and their life style is similar to humans'." Said Erika. "You think that instead of, well you know, they clone themselves?" Jack asked. "They do." Said Erika. "Guys, enough trivia! Gizmo's landing!" Yelled Noah. Gizmo landed and formed into his normal shape. "Hello future slaves!" Yelled Gizmo. The Splixons stopped what they were doing and ran away. Jack absorbed the ground and punched Gizmo into a tree. Erika then blasted him. "Pathetic." "But I'm not!" Noah came running and transformed. "Terraspin!" Noah turned into his fan form and blew Gizmo away. "I think it's gonna take more than wind to beat him." Said Jack. "You're right." Said Noah. Noah transformed. "Neo!" "Ohoho. What do we have here?" Said Gizmo. Gizmo shot an eye laser at Noah, who absorbed it. Noah shot an energy blast of his own at Gizmo. Gizmo made a hole in himself and the beam went through it. "Stop!" Yelled a voice. Everybody turned around and saw a Splixon. "Stop fighting! Violence is not the way, gentlemen!" Yelled the Splixson. "Look, a Splixson Quaker." Said Jack. Gizmo shot the Splixson. He fell to the ground. Then, he split into two Splixsons. The two of them ran off. "Enough distractions!" Gizmo made an axe hand and tried to hit the three, but they dodged. Noah flew up and shot a barrage of blasts at Gizmo, knocking him down. "I think in order to beat someone on an alien planet, you have to become the natives!" Said Noah. Noah transformed. "Ditto!" Noah made six copies of himself and tackled Gizmo. He blasted them all off. Suddenly, one punched Gizmo in the head and condensed him into a puddle. "Nice move, Noah!" Said Erika. "That wasn't me!" Said Noah. "Or me." "Or me." "Or me." "Or me." "Or me.". The trio counted and realized there were seven Dittos, even though Noah only cloned himself six times. The seventh Ditto came up, but it turns out, he wasn't a Ditto clone. "Hello, my name is Klon. I'm the only warrior Splixson." Said the Splixson. "Wait, I thought all Splixsons were peaceful?" Asked Erika. "Well, we used to have a military many years ago, but we made peace and stopped all war here. Of course, I don't like the all peace, no war idea. I don't see what's wrong with a little fighting every now and then." Explained Klon. Suddenly, Klon started screaming. He fell down. Gizmo had electrocuted him! "Is he.....dead?" Asked Jack. "No, but he will be if we don't get him out of here soon!" Answered Noah. "Nobody's getting out of here." Said Gizmo. Noah told Jack and Erika to take Klon to Ship. Noah stayed behind to fight Gizmo. "OK, I might as well start it big." Said Noah. Noah evolved (he never changed back from Ditto). "Ultimate Ditto!" Noah shot Gizmo with an energy blast. Gizmo crashed into a building. He transformed into an upgraded ball thrower and shot energy balls at Noah. Noah pulled out a sword and spun it and deflected the balls. He jumped up and cut Gizmo in half. "That's it, huh?" Asked Gizmo. "What!?" Said Noah. Gizmo regenerated. He electrocuted Noah, and Noah changed back. The screen turns black. Noah wakes up in Ship. "Don't tell me, Gizmo knocked me out and conquered Hathor." Said Noah. "Yeah." Said Jack. "So where do I go?" Asked Klon. "You like fighting, right? So why not become a Plumber?" Asked Noah. "Fine." "OK, to Plumber's Academy then." Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis *Klon *Splixsons Aliens *Upchuck *Terraspin *Neo *Ditto *Ultimate Ditto Villains *Gizmo *Techadon Trivia *It is confirmed that Klon will become a member of the team. *Klon's name is based upon Ditto's Polish name. *It is revealed that Splixsons used to wage war, but no longer do. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes